Dye-sensitized solar cells are photoelectrochemical systems based on a semiconductor formation with a photo-sensitized anode, a conductive cathode, and an electrolyte. Conventional dye-sensitized solar cells include flat fluorine doped tin oxide substrates, which are rigid and thick. Due to the rigidity and thickness of typical dye-sensitized solar cells, incorporating such cells into engineering structures can be problematic. Accordingly, there is a need for a dye-sensitized solar cell with improved performance and mechanical properties.